nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Mercer
Anton Mercer is known to be a rich scientist who invested his money in paleontology, and has a hidden agenda in ruling the world. He is known to be secretive and proud of his name as a 'Mercer'. Mercer had funded the research for combining Dinosaur DNA with technology, with extraordinary results; creating the Dinozords/biozords, and various animal/plant life combining with technology. He worked with Tommy Oliver and Terrence "Smitty" Smith. Anton had chose Tommy to partner up on the Dino-Technology project, leaving Smitty angry and jealous of Tommy, which will lead him to become the vengeful cyborg, Zeltrax. Anton had also worked with the Fernandezes, whom were also paleontologists, and was quite fond of their son, Trent Fernandez. When Trent's parents were lost in a cave-in, Anton had took it on himself to raise him as his ward. While working secretly, Anton had created a formula to give him the ability to know what the Dinozords were thinking, but instead, he became a mutant dinosauric being with a goal to rule the world and restore it to the age of the dinosaurs. He calls himself Mesogog. As Mesogog, he had modified the programming of dinosauric warriors called Tyrannodrones, created the Geno Randomizer and turned two innocent humans (Smitty and Ms. Randall) into his evil cyborg slaves, Zeltrax and Elsa. Assumed to have been dead over the sinking of the island of where they worked on their project, Anton Mercer had returned, shallow and strict, and remained distant from Tommy and hisDinoThunder Rangers. Mercer became the new landlord of Hayley's Cyberspace. Over time, as Anton would be alone in his office, with a hidden invisiportal, he could feel his transformation from Mercer to Mesogog was about to happen, and he was not strong enough to control it. One day, Trent found the invisiportal, and as it led him to Mesogog's lair, he was forced to become the White Ranger DinoThunder Ranger. Trent later discovered that Mesogog was actually his own father. With Tommy stuck in his Ranger form by the White DinoThunder Ranger, Anton had took over his class as their substitute. Mercer was known to be strict and hard on the Rangers. Trent later learned that Mercer had never, intentionally, wanted to become Mesogog, he was being forced, and he was able to free Trent from the White Dino Gem's evil programming, and told him to help the other Rangers stop him from ruling the world. With Trent knowing his secret, Anton had decided to do some good, for a change, to lift up his spirits, but it wasn't enough when Mesogog would arrive and wreck it all up. By accident, Mercer had revealed himself as Mesogog to Tommy and his Rangers. Mesogog was able to separate himself from Anton, making him more insane and determined. Mesogog had imprisoned Anton in one of his tortured cells. Trent had rescued his father from Mesogog's lair and was returned to his business at Anton Mercer Industries, and remained friends with Tommy Oliver and Ms. Randall. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Villains